Celos y una planta
by valiu
Summary: Cuando Ryoma y Sakuno están en conflicto, no se dan ni cuenta de quién ha estado observándoles todo este rato.


Este fic participa en el mes Ryosaku creado por los usuarios de la página Ponta pair Love en castellano.

* * *

Aquel día hacía mucho, mucho calor. Un ambiente totalmente delicioso para mí, pero me dejaba sedienta.

Yo lo podía ver todo y en primera fila, sin que nadie pudiese saberlo. Entonces pasó. La chica de largas trenzas había soltado un bufido, alzado la punta de su nariz y finalmente había ignorado al chico pelinegro que tenía en frente.

Yo los conocía, pero nunca alcanzaba a oír bien sus nombres.

Eran algo así como Roma y Ryposati. Sí, estoy segurísima; los humanos cada vez tenían peores nombres.

Roma y Ryposati se llevaban muy bien, aunque probablemente yo soy la única que lo sabía. _Y es que siempre, siempre, siempre, se quedaban conversando después de que el muchacho salía de las canchas de tenis, que por cierto, estaban frente a mi._

Pero ahora Ryposati se había enfadado con él y le había ignorado. Yo sabía el por qué además; eran celos. La chiquilla hoy por la mañana había pasado justo frente a mi, con un paquetillo entre sus dedos. _Un almuerzo._ Hubieran visto cómo le brillaban los ojos. Yo hasta me giré para ver hacia dónde corría a toda prisa.

No me equivocaba. Iba derechito hacia donde estaba Roma.

Pero no pasaron ni diez segundos y Ryposati ya venía de vuelta con un rostro apagado y desnutrido. Tan así, que hasta pensé por qué no se comía el almuerzo que aún llevaba entre sus manos… Oh, ahí me di cuenta; parece que se lo quería dar al pelinegro y no pudo.

Yo me quedé expectante. Tuvieron que pasar unos veinte minutos para saber qué ocurría, hasta que el muchachito este pasó caminando con dos paquetillos en sus manos y dos chiquillas pisándole los talones.

Estas damiselas se habían adelantado a la trenzuda. Roma no tuvo ni un reproche en aceptar esos almuerzos de otras chicas.

Y ahora venían las consecuencias. Roma salía de sus prácticas y Ryposati no había ido a verle en todo el día. Algo que a los dos nos pareció muy extraño. ¡Ella nunca faltaba a sus prácticas!. Entonces, ahora que se la encuentra –y por fortuna, justo frente a mí– le habla y la cobriza le manda a volar.

¡JAJA!, te lo mereces chiquillo. Ya te había visto tratarla como si fuese otro trapo y… ¡Oh!, pero si la estás siguiendo. Esa actitud de manos en los bolsillos y mirada malhumorada no te servirá de nada.

¡Vuelvan! ¡Alto! ¡Quiero oír…! ¡OH!, han escuchado mis plegarias. Ryposati se ha detenido y ahora es ella la que le mira con aburrimiento. ¡Ahí tienes, Roma…!.

– Estás actuando extraño –dijo el chico. La trenzuda se veía desconfiada a lo que le iba a responder.

La chica respondió en un susurro. Parece que le dolió al pelinegro, porque retrocedió. Mejor para mí, así están más cerca y puedo oír mejor.

Ryposati andaba con una actitud más agresiva, es muy raro porque, su actitud pasiva siempre ha dado curiosidad.

– Hoy no te vi. ¿Estás ocupada? –Roma preguntaba, pero no le miraba a la cara.

– No es de tu incumbencia. –respondía Ryposati y volvía a dar media vuelta– Nos vemos, Ryoma.

Oh, con que así se llamaba. Ish, chico, no pongas esa cara, te arrugarás si frunces tanto el ceño. ¿Por qué no la sigues?... Oh, ya diste media vuelta. Bueno, regresa y ¡Ayy!, ¡cuidado donde pisas!...

Ya habían pasado tres días. No vi a Ryposati pasar de nuevo por aquí, pero sí a "Ryoma" con una cara de perro que era para matarse de la risa. Vamos chico, cambia el semblante. Creo que debe tener un problema con este lugar, justo a la salida de las canchas, porque se queda pegado como los bobos mirando la nada. ¡Ey!

Nadie me escucha. Y ya tengo sed.

Ryoma se había ido hacia sus prácticas. Yo me quedé danzando bajo el sol al ritmo del viento. Ya se me estaba olvidando el asunto de estos dos cuando… ¡Oh! ¡Ryposati ha vuelto!

Se ha detenido justo frente a mí.

– N-no puedo hacerlo…

Me pregunto por qué hablará en voz alta.

Caminaba de lado a lado muy pensativa. De inmediato me imaginé que querría hablar con el pelinegro, pero esta chica de segura no tiene nada.

¡Vamos chica, ve por el o tráeme un buen vaso con agua! Ishhh… Estoy sedienta.

Ah, Ryoma al parecer la vio. Viene derechito para acá y esta, con ojos y todo no ha visto nada.

– Ryuzaki.

¿Ryuzaki? ¿Y esa quién….? Oh, me volví a equivocar, su nombre no era Ryposati. Da igual. La chiquilla tenía toda la bocota abierta por la sorpresa.

Ahora volvían a discutir. El chico aún no entendía por qué la trenzuda ya no le iba a ver. Esta parecía más arrepentida que el otro día, pero no lo podría asegurar.

– Dime por qué me estás ignorando todo el día.

Uy, aquello fue una orden. Pobre chico, ni en clases te han estado prestando atención ¿eh?. Oh, pero esta chica no parece querer responder. Está silenciosa como tumba.

Ryoma se quedó esperando y cruzado de brazos. ¿Y qué se creía este? ¡Vamos Ryu-algo! ¡Dile que le viste con esas dos el otro día!.

– Y-yo… –la chica había comenzado a hablar. Puso una mano sobre su codo y miró sus pies. Ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar, pero al fin respondió– Siento haberte ignorado.

Ug. Aquello no sonó como si de verdad lo sintiese.

Roma –lo siento, no me acostumbro a "Ryoma"– había puesto los ojos en blanco.

– El otro día esperé tu almuerzo y nunca llegaste –sentenció el chico cerrando los ojos. Ryposati se volteó indignada– No es justo que seas tú la que me ignore.

Ya entiendo todo.

– ¡Tú estabas muy satisfecho con el almuerzo de otras chicas! –¡Bum!, atacó la cobriza. Yo le habría dicho lo mismo y que era un pedazo de tierra viejo. ¡Ja!

– De qué hablas –ahora la voz indignada salía de Roma.

– No se para qué me pides que te prepare un almuerzo si no lo necesitas. Yo te vi cuando aceptabas el de otras chicas… –la voz de esta chiquilla se iba apagando lentamente– junto a los vestidores. M-muy feliz.

Roma algo iba a decir, pero no pudo; Ryposati volteó lista para marcharse. Estoy segura de que estaba por ponerse a llorar, se le veía en los ojos. ¡Vamos chica, no llores!. Ah, se está alejando. Al menos esta vez el chico la siguió.

Me incliné para ver mejor. Roma detuvo a la trenzuda tomando su muñeca. Algo le decía. Ahora no la miraba. Ella se limpiaba los ojos. Algo dijo y Roma la volvió a mirar.

¿Sonrieron?.

Y rayos, se fueron más lejos.


End file.
